Songfic: Get It Right
by Tare-chan
Summary: Robin hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk kru Topi Jerami. Dia tidak ingin mereka terluka. Sudah cukup rasa kehilangan yang ia rasakan. Keputusannya kali ini sudah tepat. Benarkah?


AN: Ini adalah fic yang dibuat di sela-sela kerja. Jadi sangat pendek, dan kualitasnya... err... seadanya. Mohon maklum ^^; Abisnya, kalo liat FOPI sekarang rame bener :D Dah lama ga ikut nyumbang. Dan tau-tau lagi kesambit ide, setelah mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh salah seorang tokoh Glee di salah satu episodenya, "Get It Right".

Ceritanya sendiri dibuat dari sudut pandang Robin, berupa cuplikan-cuplikan adegan, mulai dari **(spoiler alert) **akhir arc Davy Back Fight, sampai Enies Lobby.

Bagi yang belum baca bagian itu dan tidak senang dengan spoiler berhati-hatilah; dan bagi yang hendak membaca semoga ceritanya dapat dimengerti.

Text diambil dari 'elyrics'

* * *

><p><em>What have I done? I wish I could run<em>_  
><em>_Away from this ship goin' under__  
><em>_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else__  
><em>_Now I feel the weight of the world is__ o__n my shoulders__  
><em>

Malam itu, Robin berbaring dan menatap langit-langit ruang makan Going Merry. Pertemuan kru topi jerami dengan Aokiji yang baru saja terjadi, terputar berulang-ulang di dalam kepalanya. Teman-temannya membela dirinya di depan Aokiji, tidak peduli dengan segala cerita Aokiji tentang dirinya.

Robin mendesah pelan, dia tidak habis pikir, mengapa mereka membela orang seperti dirinya? Memang, selama ini dia telah begitu baik memasang topeng dan berusaha menjaga jarak dengan kru ini. Tapi, tanpa ia sadari, atau mungkin ia terlambat menyadari, dirinya telah tertarik masuk ke dalam keluarga Topi Jerami.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?__  
><em>_When all that you touch tumbles down?__  
><em>_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things__  
><em>_I just wanna fix it somehow__  
><em>

Dia terlena. Dia lengah, sehingga terlibat secara emosional dengan kru yang ditumpanginya.

.

Sebuah kesalahan.

.

Sebuah kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi lagi, mengingat beberapa pengalamannya semasa kecil: siapapun yang berhubungan dengannya akan binasa.

_But how many times will it take?__  
><em>_Oh, how many times will it take for me?__  
><em>_To get it right__  
><em>

Atau mungkin hal ini terjadi karena jauh di lubuk hatinya dirinya sangat merindukan sebuah keluarga? Mungkin hal itu juga yang menyebabkan dirinya sangat ketakutan saat Aokiji membeberkan beberapa fakta mengenai dirinya, sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya dan bertindak gegabah. Entah kenapa, dirinya sangat takut bila kru topi jerami mengetahui sisi gelapnya itu. Dia takut mereka akan kecewa dan meninggalkan dirinya.

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?__  
><em>_'Cause I can't go back and undo this__  
><em>_I just have to stay and face my mistakes__  
><em>_But if I get stronger and wiser__  
><em>_I'll get through this__  
><em>

Kali ini, mereka berhasil lolos dari lubang jarum. Tapi, bagaimana kalau lain kali? Tentu saja dia tidak berharap ada "lain kali". Tetapi, bila Aokiji sudah dapat menemukannya, tidak lama lagi, pasti akan ada orang lain yang datang mengejarnya. Dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan, kru Topi Jerami hancur karena dirinya. Tidak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Akan lebih baik bagi kru ini bila dia pergi.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?__  
><em>_When all that you touch tumbles down?__  
><em>_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things__  
><em>_I just wanna fix it somehow__  
><em>_But how many times will it take?__  
><em>_Oh, how many times will it take for me?__  
><em>_To get it right_

.

Terlambat.

.

Pemerintah dunia telah mengetahui posisi dirinya, dan mengirim CP9 untuk menjemputnya. Pilihan yang diberikan tidak banyak. Tapi kali ini, Robin tidak akan lari.

.

Tidak.

.

Tidak bisa.

.

Keputusannya kali ini, adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

_So I throw up my fist__  
><em>_Throw a punch in the air__  
><em>_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair__  
><em>

Bertemu dengan Si Hidung Panjang di atas kereta ini, adalah hal terakhir yang ada di benak Robin. Meskipun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ada setitik rasa senang, tapi ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan itu. Mereka bisa terluka. Dan hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya. Mengapa mereka begitu keras kepala? Mengapa mereka tidak mau mengerti? Dia hanya berusaha memperkecil kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh keberadaan dirinya di dunia ini.

_Yeah, I'll send down a wish__  
><em>_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer__  
><em>_And finally, someone will see__  
><em>_How much I care!__  
><em>

Sungguh. Kru Topi Jerami ini adalah kru yang paling keras kepala. Robin mengira, mereka akan berhenti mengejarnya setelah ia menolak ajakan Tuan Koki. Tetapi ternyata sekarang, Luffy berdiri di hadapannya. Bahkan sang kapten telah mengalahkan salah satu anggota CP9, dan sekarang bermaksud menjemputnya. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Tidak bisa. Sudah terlalu banyak yang dikorbankan hanya karena keberadaan dirinya. Sudah terlalu sering ia merasakan rasa sakit kehilangan. Ia harus mengusir mereka demi kebaikan mereka sendiri.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?__  
><em>_When all that you touch tumbles down?__  
><em>_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things__  
><em>_I just wanna fix it somehow__  
><em>

Mereka... mereka muncul satu per satu. Tidak tampak adanya keraguan sedikitpun di wajah mereka. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang dapat menghalangi niat mereka untuk merebut dirinya kembali. Bahkan, sang kapten tanpa ragu menentang pemerintah dunia demi dirinya.

Apakah ini yang dimaksud oleh Saul? Apakah orang-orang ini yang disebut sebagai teman? Apakah keputusannya memang salah? Apakah tidak apa-apa bila dirinya mengungkapkan isi hatinya? Tidakkah mereka akan terluka?

.

Benarkah?

.

Bolehkah?

_But how many it times will it take?__  
><em>_Oh, how many times will it take for me?__  
><em>_To get it right__  
><em>

"AKU INGIN HIDUP! BAWA AKU KE LAUT BERSAMA KALIAAANNN!"

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

* * *

><p>Weh... mudah-mudahan tidak OOC dan aneh. Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^<p>

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
